1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to free standing fireplaces, and in particular, to free standing fireplaces having an enclosed combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primarily because of their structural arrangement and because of thier ornamental characteristics, free standing fireplaces have seldom been provided with energy saving devices. The combustion chambers of free standing fireplaces are generally characterized by having large nonclosable openings which result in a noncontrollable draft which draws far more heat from the room than the fireplace provides. Heat conduction is largely limited to the smooth interior walls of the hood.